


Breakfast

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Alex Jones/Patience Turner, Breakfast, Dreamhunter, F/F, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: So I didn't mean for this to end up in angst, and I think you can sort of tell that... but here we are. If you couldn't, well then that's why this note is at the end. Also my headcanon is that Kaia loves maple syrup and Claire finds it adorable. I don't know why, it just seems sweet *badum tsst*.Still for Supernatural Femslash February hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr, but ao3 is just linking to nofollow URLs so what's the point?





	Breakfast

It was ass-crack of dawn early in the morning. Claire wouldn't be up for anyone at this time. She would especially not be making them breakfast. Yet here she was, doing exactly that. It was  _her_ _,_ though. With her it was different.

It'd been three weeks since the incident. That's what everyone in the house had collectively decided to call it. The incident where they discovered another universe. The incident where Kaia nearly died.

Claire flipped the pancake over. It'd come out weirdly heart-shaped. For some reason, a small part of her was highly pleased with that. The microwave beeped. Claire set the spatula in her hand down, turning around to open the microwave. She grabbed the small bowl of oatmeal inside.

"Shit, shit, shit," she mumbled. Claire sighed in relief when she set the bowl down on the counter. She'd left it in for a little too long, and the bowl was burning hot. Taking the pancake pan off of the stove-top, Claire used the spatula to carefully put the pancake on a plate from the upper cupboards. She dropped both the spatula in the pan in the sink, turning off the burner heat and walking to the fridge. Claire opened it, moving containers around to find the maple syrup.

She didn't hear Alex walk through the dining room, and wasn't expecting to see her in the kitchen doorway when she looked up. Alex had a smug smile on her face, which Claire was not surprised she could muster up this early. "Morning," Claire acknowledged her. She went back to preparing breakfast.

"Morning," Alex said, but it was different from Claire's. It had the 'I told you so' tone to it. Claire knew what was coming next. "Is that breakfast for you?" Alex asked.

"No," Claire said. Reaching into the cupboards, she grabbed a glass. "You know I don't eat breakfast."

"Exactly. I was just testing to see if you'd lie to me about who it's actually for," Alex said.

"Kaia," Claire said bluntly. Alex raised her eyebrows, smile growing wider.

"Hm."

"'Hm,' what?" Claire asked.

 _"Hm_ _,_ as in you're whipped," Alex said.

"I'm not-" Claire started a little too loud. "I'm not whipped. I'm just doing something nice for her."

"Okay, sure," Alex said.

"It's not like you can say anything, Miss 'I've-fallen-asleep-on-the-couch-with-Patience-twice-now'," Claire quipped. "Now, if you're done- do you think she'd prefer apple or orange juice?"

Alex brushed past Claire, headed towards the coffee machine. "Orange. It's a breakfast staple," she said.

Claire opened the fridge again, grabbing the carton of orange juice. She poured until the glass was almost full. Claire took out Jody's special breakfast tray from beside the microwave, placing the pancake plate and bowl of oatmeal on it along with the maple syrup and cutlery. She grabbed the orange juice, putting it on the tray next to the food.

As Claire walked out of the kitchen, Alex winked. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Claire rolled her eyes, continuing down the hallway. At the second last door on the right, she stopped. Supporting the tray with one arm, she knocked on the door. It creaked open, revealing what looked to be a sleeping Kaia. Claire turned around; she didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"I'm awake," Kaia said quietly. Claire hesitated, turning around and slowly walking into the bedroom. Kaia sat up in her bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Claire could only imagine what she looked like; arms full of a tray covered in food. It was probably overwhelming. She wished she had thought this through more.

"You brought me breakfast," Kaia said, interrupting Claire's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Orange juice too, but I probably should've gone for apple even if it's-"

"It's great," Kaia said. "I'm starving, so thanks." Claire smiled in the dark, walking over and gently setting the breakfast tray down on Kaia's lap. The cutlery jingled. Claire sat on the edge of the bed.

Kaia opened the bottle of maple syrup, pouring a generous amount onto the pancake. She picked up the knife and fork, cutting into it. Claire asked her a question as she took the first bite. "How have you been?"

Finishing the bite, she answered. "I'm alright."

Claire nodded. "Is your stomach doing better?" Kaia took a little while longer to answer that question. She finished half of her pancake before she did.

"It still hurts. I think I'll need Alex to show me how to change the bandages properly again." Kaia chuckled. It was a sad, strangled sound. "There will be another scar. Bigger than all the others and-" She stopped. Her voice sounded brittle. Claire could tell she was crying without having to see her face.

She moved the breakfast tray aside, hugging Kaia. She cried into Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Claire mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't mean for this to end up in angst, and I think you can sort of tell that... but here we are. If you couldn't, well then that's why this note is at the end. Also my headcanon is that Kaia loves maple syrup and Claire finds it adorable. I don't know why, it just seems sweet *badum tsst*.
> 
> Still for Supernatural Femslash February hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr, but ao3 is just linking to nofollow URLs so what's the point?


End file.
